Lessons
by Jurojin
Summary: Swimming lessons? Or just an excuse to get Michelle into the pool?


_Just more fluff._

AU - PG

* * *

"Michelle…they're doing it again."

Michelle looked up from her book and squinted into the sun. She and Kate were lounging by the pool while Tony and Jack tried to get the boys to swim instead of just splash around furiously.

She glanced around the pool and noticed what had grabbed Kate's attention.

It never failed. As soon as Jack and Tony hit the pool, all female attention rested on them. Michelle liked to think it was more Tony than Jack. She could be biased, but Tony kinda stuck out. Jack was your typical blonde hair, light eyes type of guy. Whereas Tony, well, let's just say the ladies at the pool seemed to love a man with a deep tan and dark features. That was something you just didn't see much around here. She wasn't sharing that thought with Kate though.

"It doesn't help that they are hot while also being amazing dads."

"I wish I could get Jack to believe that. Ever since Kim..." Kate just gave a sad smile. Michelle knew Jack and Kim were talking now, but it was still an uphill battle.

"Yeah well, you won't hear me say that to Tony. We can barely get his ego through the door as it is." As she said this, Michelle shaded her eyes so she could see her husband and son better.

Even after being with him all these years he never ceased to get her heart racing just by looking at him. Right now Tony was waste deep in the water resting his hand on their son's back while Alejandro kicked furiously with his float board. They both had their dark hair slicked back thanks to the water but the small curls at the back of their necks had started to dry and spring up. There was no doubt that Ale' was the spitting image of his father. Michelle sometimes teased Tony that she had nothing to do with the birth. He obviously just sprang from Tony's loins.

Michelle watched as Ale' laughed and splashed Tony after being dunked under the water himself. It was all good fun but all she could think about was the water running down Tony's back. She'd never wanted to be a drop of water so bad in her life. She glanced around. Being a drop of water was popular this year apparently. All fairer sex eyes were on her husband. It didn't help that Tony insisted on speaking in Spanish to their son. She could hear them bantering back and forth.

"Does it bother you that they speak Spanish? I wasn't sure if you knew it." Kate had started to reapply her sunscreen.

"I don't really. Tony is teaching me some. It doesn't bother me though. It's very important to him that Ale' learn it. Strong heritage roots in that family." She smiled at Kate and took the sunscreen she was offering, rubbing it up her arms.

"¿Qué usted quiere tan para trabajar en el cabrito siguiente? _(So what do you want to work on next kid?)_

"¿La mamá entrará?" _(Will mom get in?)_

Tony glanced over at his wife. She usually didn't get in the pool, choosing to lay in the sun with Kate and chat. Not that Tony had a problem with that. He loved the view he got as she sun bathed in that bikini he'd insisted on buying her. But, the thought of holding her slick skin against his was a bit more appealing.

He looked down at his son. He never got tired of watching him. He was the best thing that ever happened to them. Tony never thought he'd ever be a father. When they first got married, they just didn't have time to even think about it. Then he'd gone to prison and they'd split. It just didn't look like it was in the cards for him. Then, Michelle had given him a second chance and along came the surprise named Alejandro. At first they were beyond scared. They hadn't even fixed things with them yet and now they were going to have a child. But the minute he held his son, Tony knew everything would be ok.

"La papá puede hacer que ella entra." _(Papa can make her get in.)_

"Jack, you mind watching Ale' a second. I'm gonna go see if I can get Michelle to get in."

Jack waded over to Ale' and let him attach to his right shoulder since his left was already taken by his own son, Donovan. "Sure thing. Come on Ale' you guys can jump off my shoulders."

Michelle watched as Tony climbed out of the pool. Every woman watched him stalk towards his wife. That's what he was doing too, stalking. He was up to something, she knew it. Still, no matter what he was planning, she was enjoying the view.

He grabbed a towel out of the bag she'd brought and rubbed his hair. Pulling the towel back down and throwing it over a chair, she giggled at his head.

"I swear Tony, your hair is worse than mine! I have wild hair but yours has a mind of its own." He bent down to kiss her and she ran her hand through his crazy hair.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and moved to whisper in her ear. "Wanna come swim with Ale' and me?" He moved his nose down the side of her neck making her giggle softly. He breathed in deep, loving the smell of the sun on her skin.

"You know I don't like getting in the pool. You guys play."

She barely had the words out of her mouth before he'd switched his left arm from her shoulders to under her knees.

"Anthony Almeida don't you dare!" Goosebumps raised on her arms from the cool feel of his skin on her's.

Tony took three steps towards the end of the pool and Michelle saw Ale's face light up with laughter, just before the cold rush of the water came over her.

Tony came up from under the water and slicked his hair back out of his eyes. He watched Michelle come up and do the same, sputtering the entire time. Ale' swam over to her and she laughed, picking him up and holding him close.

He looked around the pool and noticed the eyes of the men, all focused in on his wife. Jack swam up on his left, Donovan riding on his back. Tony glanced over at him and leaned down so Michelle couldn't hear him.

"They're doin' it again Jack."


End file.
